


Mortal Mix-Up

by Fun_Fun



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Crack, Crazy, Fluff, Gender Issues, Humor, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Fun/pseuds/Fun_Fun
Summary: An unforeseen result of defeating Blaze kauses everyone to switch bodies! I hope you enjoy the wild ride!
Kudos: 6





	1. The Soulnado Switch

The Armageddon Prophecy is upon the realms! The victor to defeat Blaze decides the fate of all!

Two Demigod brothers, Taven and Daegon trained their entire life for this momentous occasion!

All are in attendance for an opportunity to enhance their power!

  
High upon a rising pyramid, Blaze holds the prize, godly essence that forges existence into the victor's desire!

Blaze is a firespawn born by Delia, a sorceress and her spouse, Argus, the God of Edenia.  
  


Delia and Argus' sons, Taven and Daegon are rivalling each other with very different godly demands!

Dauntlessly, if the Demigod Taven is the victor, all will live!

Morbidly, if the Demigod Daegon is the victor, all will die!

Unfortunately, both Demigod brothers, kill Blaze at once, fulfilling both outcomes of their Armageddon prophecy!

Immediately an enormous soulnado rises from Blaze!

Horrifyingly, due to Daegon's victory, all die as the soulnado rips out and collects the soul from everyone!

Triumphantly, due to Taven's victory, the soulnado dispels as all souls channel back into the bodies!

  
Only there is a problem, no soul is in the soul's original body!

Involuntarily, all have switched lives!

  
The rebirth is not kind to whom the soul was thrown into, often awakening as someone very opposite!

To the detriment of the realms, _Havik's Soul_ haphazardly collided into Kronika's body!

Furthermore, _Kronika's Soul_ lamentably is knocked into Johnny Cage's body!

Kronika: Chaos! Glorious chaos! Chaos granted me your life Kronika! The power of gaining manipulation of time is a most pleased chaotic gift!

Johnny Cage: This is not our destiny, Havik. Reverse time before all of us switched lives, I planned much events for you Havik, you would be proud of your chaotic future.

Kronika: That is just it, Kronika. Nothing is chaotic if it is preordained! I refuse to reverse this! Better improve your acting lessons Kronika, for the Citizen Cage sequel!  
  


Dire consequences for the realms as Kronika _(Havik's Soul_ ) ambitiously hovers away, forcing Johnny Cage _(Kronika's Soul_ ) to desperately pursue!

  
  


Rolling onto the next Scene, Kitana ( _Johnny Cage's Soul_ ) is in for a life no "The Gist Of My Fist" movie could prepare for, waking up to be the Princess Of Edenia, Kitana!

Unsheathing steel fans from it's holders on Kitana's hips, Kitana stares awestruck into her reflection! Bewilderment fills her as the reflection of Kitana's beautiful face follows her every act!

Kitana: _Ooooh Snap!_ _I_... _I'm_ Kitana!... H-Her voice! I'm speaking in Kitana's voice!... I'm the fan girl!... I need to find a camera to film myself, like now! I'm a Princess, baby!

Touching her hair styled neatly in a large bun, rising the reflective fanblades for better looks at Kitana's hair, the fan girl wonders what the movie studio's female hairstylist might do!

Rehearsing doing trademark splits while being Kitana reveals how elegant and flexible The Princess' body is as her thighs touch the ground, giving a generous view of Kitana's cleavage!

Kitana: _Heeello Nurse!..._ _Oookay_ if I _had_ to Freaky Friday with someone, I am fine being Kitana... _fine all over I see._

Unintentionally preventing Kitana ( _Johnny Cage's Soul_ ) from performing what would be a Rated-R Scene on herself, Kronika ( _Havik's Soul_ ) laughingly hover knocks the Fan Girl over!

Following is Johnny Cage ( _Kronika's Soul_ ) in pursuit of the new chaotic Time Keeper! Throwing force energy at this new chaotic Time Keeper in the pursuit!

In a surprise of a lifetime, the Fan Girl stands and does a double take seeing her former life of the A-List Actor, deciding to quickly follow!

  
Bitterly fighting is Frost ( _Scorpion's Soul_ ) with Jacqui ( _Takeda's Soul_ ) against Takeda ( _Frost's Soul_ ) as "Frost" struggles to construct ice to throw at "Takeda"!

Screaming "Get Over Here!" the icy haired woman reaches for a spear that isn't on her belt!... provoking Takeda to yell it's infuriating he's now a Shirai Ryu!

Jacqui: Cold front coming through! So my ever so friendly Master Scorpion's Soul is in Frost's body, Frost's Soul is in my Takeda body and I... I'm in my favorite person... Jacqui's body!

The battle seemingly ends with much difficulty as Frost freezes Takeda. Once finding Takeda's pulse, Frost and Jacqui look at each other lost in thought.

Jacqui: So cold next to you Master Miss Coldilocks!... Seeing your usual scowl using Frost's face is too hilarious! I... I'm not trained for this!

Frost: Acknowledge me as Master Hasashi or my codename Scorpion! Understood?! No exceptions! No more ice jokes! I'm serious.

Jacqui: _Brrr_ such a Frost-y response! ...No need to throw ice at me! _Ow!_ Chill out! _Ow!_ Damn it! Chill is not what I meant! _Owww!_

Determined to met and talk to the A-List Actor, her former life, Kitana ( _Johnny Cage's Soul_ ) encounters Johnny Cage ( _Kronika's Soul_ )!

Kitana: So who's the lucky one living my life of a famous actor? Scoring my life means you've won this Freaky Friday lottery!

Johnny Cage: I am... was Kronika, Keeper Of Time, until I lost my life to live another... I see I have your life... as you have Princess Kitana's, do you wish to speak with me?

Kitana: Of all people to live my life... the Time Goddess! I just have to say congratulations of winning the life of the best looking guy in all of the realms!

Johnny Cage: I beg to differ, you're good, still Shinnok's father would win that contest. Forgive the quick meeting, I must halt Havik in my body! Havik using my time powers is a danger to us all!


	2. Fate Of Taven And Daegon

Gathering allies, an Elder Goddess, Cetrion ( _Raiden's Soul_ ) meditates in search of a greater understanding. Acquiring the vast powers of vitality would overwhelm a lesser consciousness!

In despair, the Kytinn, D'Vorah ( _Liu Kang's Soul_ ) is looking through arthropod eyes at exoskeleton bee-like hands. Fluttering wings and ovipositors generate a startling realization!

Bucking up hooves, Motaro ( _Kung Lao's Soul_ ) is galloping full throttle to test his speed! Finishing, the centaur horns a boulder to examine the damage, admiring the shattered results!

D'Vorah: Of all lives, I receive D'Vorah's life... I drew the shortest straw. I will prevail. Training my whole life in the Shaolin Monks has taught me mind over matter!

Motaro: It sounds very unusual without D'Vorah saying " _This One_ " my Shaolin brother... You know, I was always curious, is D'Vorah capable of producing honey?

Cetrion: Now is not the time. We must prepare for reviving Blaze. If there is a way to solve this life rearrangement, recreating the origin is where we'll begin.

  
  


Regaining the sense of sight after so long is quite overwhelming! Ultraviolet light burns as Jade ( _Kenshi's Soul_ ) tries to block her green eyes from the unforgiven Edenian climate!

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

Seeking her former life, Jade scours past the switched individuals until eventually finding Kenshi ( _Daegon's Soul_ ) unaware of his identity!

Jade: Blindness is a challenge, try to remain calm. I'm here to help, I will train you. First, I must ask _your identity._

Kenshi: Blast Blaze to the Netherrealm! I'm blind! I'm Daegon and I despise you Kenshi! You destroyed so much of my Red Dragon!

Jade: Rightfully so, your Red Dragon helped kill my beloved wife! It's a shame you live!

Kenshi: Very fitting that you'll die by your own sword Sento, any last words, _bitch?_

Jade: ...It torments you that _I'm_ the Edenian out of us, doesn't it? Granted I'm a woman, nonetheless I'm an _Edenian_ woman. You on the other hand, you're from Earthrealm, a realm you cannot stand.

In a flashing moment of frustration, Kenshi ( _Daegon's Soul_ ) telekentically pushes Jade ( _Kenshi's Soul_ ) off her feet!

Rising up, readjusting her long dark ponytail flowing down her smooth mocha skinned back, Jade readies herself in a fighting stance unnaturally holding her staff!

Jade: So you know how to use my telekinesis? Duly noted. I suppose I should use Jade's glowing kick she knows!

Kenshi: Silence _girl!_ Telekinesis is such a primitive ability, a true Edenian learns very fast! Now lift her staff, I want to honorably finish you with your own sword!

Resourcefully dodging Sento, Jade looks into the sword's reflective surface, momentarily staring deep into her own green eyes in a fearful fascination!

Lifting Sento high, Kenshi ( _Daegon's Soul_ ) prepares for a fatal blow against Jade ( _Kenshi's Soul_ )! Instead, the Queen Of Edenia, Sindel ( _Taven's Soul_ ) banshee screams the blind swordsman!

Sindel: Pardon me, I am Taven and I must have a little chat about the Armageddon with my diabolical brother Daegon.

Kenshi: That voice! That banshee scream!... My ears are still ringing... Brother... you're Queen Sindel?!

Sindel: The fault is yours! Fortunately a benefit of being Queen Sindel is the Edenian military at my fingertips, watching from a distance to arrest you on my command! Guards!

Perhaps having too much fun, Sub-Zero ( _Jade's Soul_ ) is trying many ice experiments! Opposing the innocent fun, Ashrah ( _Sub-Zero's Soul_ ) looks on in discontentment of the enjoyment across her former life's face!

Ashrah: Focus Jade, it took me a lifetime of concentration to master my cryomancer powers! Due to this life rebirth, you are now Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei! A Grandmaster must be prepared!

Sub-Zero: I just froze a good portion of this desert! Forgive me for staring in awe! I'm faithful we'll be ourselves again so the best way to handle stressful situations is to make the most of it!

Ashrah: I am not so sure, I will admit your ice skills are improving, still far from a fierce competitor! Prove to me you're worthy, summon a Kori Blade! Let us spar! Practice swing on Ashrah's Kriss!


	3. Power Struggle

Unable to keep up with Kronika ( _Havik's Soul_ ), the one on her trail, Johnny Cage ( _Kronika's Soul_ ) is briefly suspended in a Time Chamber as Kronika moves on to the next phase of her plan!

Unknown to Princess Kitana ( _Johnny Cage's Soul_ ), Ferra ( _Kitana's Soul_ ) arrives to observe Princess Kitana filming herself using a camera she stole from an Earthrealm base in Edenia.

Finding Kitana's behavior appalling, Ferra sneaks up on Kitana startling her as the camera falls in the process! Determining only the _Earthrealm Actor_ would act so inappropriately!

Ferra: Of course the arrogant _Movie Star_ is knocked into my beautiful body, while I became Ferra! Riding on Torr ( _Sindel's Soul_ ) is not my desired way of travel! Nor do I know whom this beast is.

Kitana: _Kitana_?... So that's who you wound up as... _aww_... you're _so_ cute as Ferra! _Yowza_! Ferra is barely taller than my _lovely lady_ _humps_! I gotta say, I hit the jackpot with your _Princess Posterior_!

Ferra: Insolence! How dare you mock me with my own royal flesh! You'll pay! _No_ , _what are you doing?_ Halt! _Cease touching those boobs_! By the Gods, not _there_ either! Hands off the _lady zone_!

Kitana: _Honeybuns_ , if I were mocking you, I would talk about being a Princess skipping with fairies and unicorns or whatever Princesses do! What do Princesses do? Look hot and be pompous?

Ferra: Don't be ridiculous, unicorns aren't out at this time of year! Princesses have multiple tasks, as you'll soon discover if there is not a way to return to our lives. Edenia requires much.

Kitana: Slap my royal rump, unicorns really exist?! Please let me ride one! Let me ride a unicorn and record it in a live action movie and I promise I'll be the very kind of Princess you want!

Leadership of Outworld is now drastically altered! Resentment is within Li Mei ( _Reiko's Soul_ ) as she confronts Shao Kahn ( _Li Mei's Soul_ ), envious of the power of being the Emperor!

Li Mei: Unfair! This is unfair! I dedicated my life to Outworld politics to be the next Kahn, now I have the life of you, an Outworld peasant girl, while you unjustly become the ruler of Outworld!

Shao Kahn: Listen Reiko, disgracing me, a fellow Outworlder proves you are unfit to be the... _Empress of Outworld..._ Until we figure life out, I hope being me, a _peasant girl_ teaches you humility.

Li Mei: Empress? Empress?! No! I should be Emperor! I should rule! I should be a Kahn! You, Li Mei never came close to my ambition! I refuse to accept being you! I'll fix this! I will!

Fearlessly approaching Li Mei and Shao Kahn, the blood magik woman Skarlet ( _Shao Kahn's Soul_ ) laughs, demanding they bow at her feet! Seeing no response, Skarlet cracks a blood whip!

Skarlet: I said _bow to me_. I vow the weak pathetic fool in my body shall feel my unforgiving wrath! I will cease at nothing to reclaim my thrown! Surrender or feel my might!

Unwilling to surrender, Li Mei, Shao Kahn and Skarlet engage in kombat! Sparkles, a wrath hammer and blood magik collides as these high willed individuals fight in a wonderful spectacle!

Looking over intel, Sonya Blade ( _Jax Brigg's Soul_ ) is discussing strategies with apparently no one, yet someone, Reptile ( _Sonya Blade's Soul_ ) is present, cloaked in invisibility!

Flipping her long blonde braid over her shoulder, Sonya Blade with hands on her hips patiently waits for Reptile to uncloak, instead Reptile chooses to remain cloaked!

Sonya Blade: Holdin' up okay, Sonya? Gotta be tough being Reptile. We'll fix this, I know I don't have to tell my best soldier that... it'll just be challenging the impossible once again.

Reptile: Invisssibility is my friend, it alssso givesss usss a tactical advantage with the element of sssurprissse in cassse sssomeone ambussshesss usss.

Sonya Blade: True. Despite the jarring life switches, we got lucky on two fronts. You, a stealth guardian and no one knows Sonya Blade's responsibilies more than me.

Reptile: Indeed, there isss no one I trussst more than you with being me. Now let'sss look for our familiesss, I'm fearing who our daughtersss are and who became our daughtersss!

Unrest hits the shuffled Black Dragon as the faction reassembles near foes, an argument ensues as Cassie Cage ( _Kano's Soul_ ) quarrels with Kano ( _Tremor's Soul_ ) over Black Dragon leadership!

Oblivious to the volatile conflict, Tasia ( _No Face's Soul_ ) is eyeing up her boobs for the umpteenth time, not noticing the dispute until Cassie Cage loudly shoots a pistol past Kano's good eye!

Kano:That shot almost killed me, _your_ own Australian body! I'm right in believing letting Cassie Cage lead the Black Dragon is wrong! Our enemy leading appears as if the Black Dragon is weak!

Cassie Cage: Mate, I missed on purpose. Disrespect me again and you're gonna die as an Australian. Listen, my girly blonde noggin' in the Special Forces will infiltrate them from within!

Triborg ( _Kabal's Soul_ ): Infiltrating the Special Forces sounds like a Black Dragon Leader's plan! This robotic body is hell, however I may help looking like Cyrax, an agent of the Special Forces!

Unaware of who Queen Sindel ( _Taven's Soul_ ) really is, the Edenian Royal Guard imprison an unconscious Kenshi ( _Daegon's Soul_ ) within a hidden Edenian underground Tomb.

Sindel: Thank you Guardsmen for generously serving your Queen well. [ _Sindel bows_ ] May I please have a moment alone with our prisoner? [ _Sindel shuts the Tomb's rustic gate_ ]

Once the Guardsmen leave, Tanya ( _Erron Black's Soul_ ) steps into the light to greet Queen Sindel. Unsubtly, Tanya reacquired and is wearing Erron Black's hat, so it's obvious whom she is.

Tanya: _Con sarn it_! Took long enough _Taven_! _Hold your horses_ , I won't squeal your identity. I'm here to offer my bounty hunting skills, Queen Sindel is very rich and well... I need gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any comment!


End file.
